Because of You
by Black Key
Summary: Kibum hamil setelah melakukan one night stand bersama Siwon. Mereka mulai tinggal bersama dan mencoba menjadi orangtua yang sempurna bagi calon anak mereka tapi bisakah mereka terus bersama selama cinta tak ada diantara keduanya? / SiBum, M-Preg / #Happy27thKibumDays.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Because of You.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon, 22th.

Kim Kibum, 20th.

Chap: 1

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little hurt, M-Preg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Kibum hamil setelah melakukan one night stand bersama Siwon. Mereka mulai tinggal bersama dan mencoba menjadi orangtua yang sempurna bagi calon anak mereka tapi bisakah mereka terus bersama selama cinta tak ada diantara keduanya?

_o0o_

Namaku Choi Siwon, seorang mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi yang baru berusia 22 tahun dan ini adalah kisahku. Aku bukan namja populer atau kaya raya seperti tokoh-tokoh utama di komik, novel atau drama, aku hanya seorang namja biasa anak dari seorang pedangan ikan yang mendapat beasiswa dan bisa menempuh pendidikan di Seoul.

Kisahku ini dimulai saat aku kehilangan keperjakaanku. Malam itu aku dan beberapa teman sekelasku berkumpul sambil minum-minum hingga akhirnya aku mabuk dan berakhir tidur dengan seorang namja yang harus ku akui kalau dia cukup cantik dan sexy untuk ukuran seorang namja.

Namanya Kim Kibum usianya baru 20 tahun, kami satu universitas tapi beda jurusan. Ia kuliah di jurusan fotografer. Kibum orangnya dingin dan hemat kata tapi dia benar-benar cantik. Aku dan Kibum tak saling kenal sebelumnya karena itu saat pagi hari aku terbangun dan mendapati ia didalam pelukanku tanpa selembar pakaian yang menutupi tubuh kami aku jadi bingung harus berbuat apa.

Awalnya aku mau pergi meninggalkan dia yang masih tertidur tapi aku bukan namja yang tega. Aku menunggu Kibum bangun dengan perasaan was-was, aku sudah siap untuk dihajarnya saat Kibum bangun kala itu tapi hal lain terjadi. Kibum tak marah atas apa yang terjadi pada kami malam sebelumnya, dia hanya berkata dengan nada dan tatapan wajah dingin kalau aku harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang kulakukan padanya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya nanti karena malam itu kami melakukannya tanpa pengaman.

Dari sanalah kehidupan datarku mulai berubah, dua bulan lebih setelah kejadian itu Kibum mendatangiku dan mengatakan kalau ia tengah mengandung anak kami. Kaget? Tentu saja, namja mana yang tak akan kaget kalau didatangi ditengah malam buta oleh seseorang yang membawa berita heboh begitu. Aku hampir pingsan kala itu tapi yang membuatku heran, bagaimana bisa Kibum memasang wajah datarnya saat mengatakan kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Awalnya aku tak percaya atas apa yang Kibum katakan, aku bahkan sempat berteriak padanya dan mengatakan kalau ia pembohong dan bisa saja kalau anak yang dikandungnya itu bukan milikku dan dengan kata lain aku menuduh dia pernah tidur dengan namja lain selain diriku. Aku benar-benar menyesal berteriak seperti itu pada Kibum setelah membaca hasil test DNA yang kami lakukan. Hasilnya positif, anak yang Kibum kandung benar-benar milikku. Huh... Kibum pasti sakit hati kala itu.

Dua minggu yang lalu Kibum pindah ke rumah yang kedua orang tuaku berikan. Rumahku bukan rumah yang besar, kalian tahu rooftop house? Kurang lebih begitulah rumahku. Rumah yang awalnya kutinggali sendiri kini kubagi berdua dengan Kibum yang tengah mengandung anak kami. Setelah tinggal bersama kami sepakat untuk mulai mencoba saling mencintai satu sama lain demi anak kami nanti tapi walau pun begitu kehidupan kami selama dua minggu ini tetap saja cangung dan aku juga belum siap untuk menikahi Kibum. Setidaknya biarkan aku lulus dari universitas dulu baru aku akan mempertimbangkan membawa Kibum pada kedua orangtuaku dan menikahinya.

"Kau muntah lagi pagi ini?" Tanyaku pada Kibum yang baru menghampiri meja makan, dia terlihat rapi siap berangkat ke kampus. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang tepat berada diseberangku, "Jangan hanya menganggukan kepalamu jawab pertanyaanku setiap kali aku bertanya padamu." Ucapku sambil memberinya segelas susu hangat dan sarapan pagi.

"Aku tersiksa kalau harus muntah setiap pagi." Balasnya dingin.

"Haruskah kita ke dokter memeriksakan keadaanmu dan si kecil?" Tanyaku sambil memulai sarapan pagi dengan menu seadanya, aku bangun sedikit kesiangan tadi setelah bergadang semalaman membuat laporan untuk tugas kampusku karena itulah aku tak punya banyak waktu menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua, "Tapi sepertinya kita tak bisa pergi hari ini, aku ada presentasi nanti di kampus." Ucapku lagi saat Kibum menatapku dengan tatapan bertanyanya.

"Jangan menjanjikan sesuatu kalau kau sendiri tak yakin bisa." Balas Kibum, sepertinya ia kesal.

"Jangan marah aku hanya..."

"Lupakan!" Serunya lagi memotong perkataanku. Okay! Aku yakin dia benar-benar kesal padaku.

"Huh... Aku minta maaf. Sebaiknya kita segera sarapan dan berangkan ke kampus, aku tak ingin telat." Balasku yang tak ingin memulai pertengkaran dipagi hari, aku bisa terlambat kalau harus berdebat dulu dengan Kibum.

"Aku tak mau makan!" Seru Kibum. Aku berhenti menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutku dan menatap Kibum.

"Oh ayolah kau harus makan, kau sudah mengosongkan perutmu pagi ini." Rayuku tapi Kibum tampak tak perduli. Aku memotong omlete telur yang kubuat lalu menyedorkan pada Kibum berniat menyuapinya tapi dia malah memalingkan wajahnya menolak makanan yang kuberikan.

"Kalau kubilang tak mau ya tak mau, aku tak suka bau mereka!" Seru Kibum sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, aku menghela nafas pelan lalu meletakkan omlete tadi keatas piring lagi.

"Jangan manja, aku bukan namja kaya yang bisa memberimu makanan mewah setiap hari. Kalau kau ingin makanan lain setidaknya tunggu sampai akhir minggu saat uang part-time job-ku dibayarkan." Ucapku padanya sedikit kesal, kutatap Kibum tajam, ia terliaht meregut kesal pula.

"Aku bukannya manja dan aku bukan namja sok kaya seperti yang kau pikirkan." Balas Kibum sambil beranjak meninggalkan meja makan, aku segera menyuslnya.

"Aish... Jangan marah, kembali kemari dan habiskan makanmu." Kucegah Kibum dan kubawa ia kembali ke meja makan, kuberi ia senyuman manis agar ia tak kesal lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau makan." Ucap Kibum lagi.

"Dua atau tiga sendok saja setidaknya perutmu tak benar-benar kosong dan kau harus menghabiskan susumu, harga susu untuk ibu hamil itu mahal kau harus menghargai jerih payahku bekerja untuk memelikan mereka untukmu." Rayuku, kukerlingkan mataku pada Kibum sedikit mengodanya. Kibum mendesah pelan lalu melahap dua potong kecil omlete yang kusuapkan padanya.

"Sudah, kau puas!" Seru Kibum seperti anak kecil yang sedang kesal, aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang menurutku lucu. Aku tahu Kibum itu tipe namja yang mau tapi malu.

"Gomawo, tapi kau juga harus menghabiskan susumu." Balaku sambil menyodorkan segelas susu hangat untuknya.

"Menyebalkan." Sahut Kibum seraya meraih gelas susunya lalu meminum habis isi didalamnya.

"Jangan mengeluh, anak kita mendengarnya." Balasku sambil menyambung menyantap sarapan pagiku.

"Aku berangkat." Seru Kibum yang kembali beranjak dari tempatnya lagi.

"Yack! Tunggu aku menghabiskan sarapanku, aku akan menboncengmu sampai di kampus." Balasku mencegahnya, Kibum menatapku cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia mendesah pelan.

"Cepatlah, bukankah kau yang bilang tak ingin telat tadi." Ucapnya yang kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya ditempat sebelumnya dan menungguku menghabiskan makananku.

"Iya tunggu sebentar, sepuluh menit saja." Balasku sambil melahap dengan sedikit terburu-buru sarapanku, aku tak mau membuat Kibum menunggu lama hingga kesal dan meninggalkaku pergi ke kampus seorang diri, "Kau tahu, kau benar-benar tak ada manisnya. Tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sedikit terkesan mesra atau setidaknya panggil aku hyung, aku masih dua tahun lebih tua darimu." Ucapku pada Kibum yang tampak memainkan kamera miliknya, Kibum melirik padaku sesaat.

"Jangan meminta kalau kau saja tak melakukannya." Balas Kibum dingin membuatku memanyunkan bibirku. Aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku lalu berangkat ke kampus bersama Kibum.

Sudah dua minggu ini aku selalu mengantar Kibum sampai ke gedung kampusnya dan terkadang kalau sudah tak ada jadwal kuliah aku pun menyempatkan diri menjemputnya. Dari sanalah banyak orang yang tahu akan hubungan kami terutama sahabat-sabahatku dan Kibum. Orang-orang tahu kami sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dan baru berani terlihat mesra didepan umum setelah hampir memiliki anak.

Teman-teman terdekat kami beberapa tahu tentang kehamilan Kibum dan kami yang sudah mulai tinggal serumah tapi setahu mereka kami pasangan yang sudah menjalin hubungan lama dan terlihat mesra bukan pasangan yang saling cangung satu sama lain. Dan setelah dua minggu dekat dengan Kibum aku baru tahu kalau ternyata dia namja yang cukup populer walau terkesan cool. Teman-temanku banyak yang memujiku karena bisa menakhlukan Kibum yang disukai banyak orang itu, aku cukup banga akan hal itu.

_o0o_

Hamil? Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan mengandung seorang bayi didalam tubuhku apa lagi diusia semuda ini tapi itulah yang kini tengah terjadi padaku. Sudah dua bulan lebih ini aku selalu membawa nyawa lain didalam tubuhku kemana pun aku pergi. Anak ini bukan anak dari namja yang kucintai atau kusukai, aku malah tak mengenal baik appa bayiku sendiri. Yang aku tahu dia namja yang cukup baik dan tampan, namanya Choi Siwon.

Aku tak pernah mengenal Siwon sebelumnya, malam dimana kami melakukan hubungan badan pun merupakan kali pertama kami bertemu. Malam itu aku dan beberapa temanku merayakan ulang tahun salah satu teman kuliah kami di club, aku mabuk dan ketika sadar keesokan harinya aku mendapati diriku tertidur ditempat yang tak kukenal dan dalam keadaan naked serta tubuh yang terasa berat dan sakit dimana-mana. Siwon juga ada diruangan itu saat aku terbangun, dia menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya mungkin ia merasa bersalah telah meniduriku malam sebelumnya.

Kami sempat terlibat sedikit percakapan dan aku memintanya untuk bertanggungjawab kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku nanti. Maksudku, aku tak ingin hamil tanpa pasangan, membayangkannya saja aku tak mau karena pasti akan sangat berat sekali. Aku tahu kami melakukannya tanpa pengaman malam itu, aku bisa merasakan berapa banyak spermanya memenuhi tubuhku. Entah berapa ronde kami lalui yang jelas aku sampai menghabiskan satu jam dikamar mandi hanya untuk membersihkan tubuhku dari cairannya dan lagi terlalu banyak kissmark yang ia berikan hampir disetiap bagian tubuhku ditandainya.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu aku mulai merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilan seperti muntah di pagi hari atau mencium bau makanan yang takku suka, mudah lelah walau hanya melakukan aktifitas ringan dan sering pusing, bahkan beberapa kali aku sempat pingsan setelah mengalami morning sickness. Awalnya aku mau menyangkal fakta kalau aku tengah mengandung, tapi semakin hari aku malah semakin yakin kalau aku tengah mengandung anak Siwon sampai akhirnya aku memeriksakan diriku kedokter.

Aku tak menangis atau berteriak kesal setelah pergi kedokter karena aku tahu aku tengah mengandung kala itu. Usianya sudah sepuluh minggu, begitulah yang dokter katakan. Setelah benar-benar yakin hamil aku tak segera mendatangi Siwon, aku masih sempat memikirkan untuk mengurus bayiku seorang diri atau mengugurkannya selama beberapa hari tapi lama kelamaan aku semakin tak sanggup. Aku tak sanggup harus merawat bayi ini sendiri apa lagi aku seorang yatim piatu dan aku pun tak tega kalau harus membunuhnya, biar bagaimana pun dia tetap anakku, darah dagingku walau aku tak mengenal baik appa-nya.

Akhirnya malam itu aku mendatangi Siwon, dia sempat memberikan alamat rumah dan nomor handphone-nya sebelum kami berpisah beberapa minggu yang lalu, Siwon terlihat kaget melihat kedatanganku kerumahnya saat itu. Dan dia semakin kaget saat aku mengatakan aku sedang mengandung anaknya bahkan dia berteriak padaku kalau anak ini bukan miliknya tapi milik namja lain. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis malam itu, tega sekali dia berkata seperti itu padaku setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku, dia yang sudah memperkosaku, aku korban disini tapi dia malah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Akhirnya kami sepakat untuk melakukan test DNA, aku bisa sedikit tersenyum lega saat hasil test tadi bisa meyakinkannya kalau anak ini anaknya. Dia meminta maaf atas perkataannya dan setelah itu aku pindah tinggal bersama Siwon.

Sudah tiga minggu aku tinggal bersama Siwon, kandunganku mulai memasuki usia tiga bulan, belum terlihat jelas kalau aku tengah mengandung tapi bila kuraba perutku aku tahu dia ada didalam sana dan aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Tiga minggu tinggal bersama Siwon tak ada perubahan pada hubungan kami, kami bukan pasangan yang bersama karena saling mencintai tapi kami tetap berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi anak kami kelak. Siwon itu namja yang sedikit cerewet, aku tahu dia berusaha mendekatkan diri denganku tapi aku ini tipe namja yang pasif dan sedikit susah bergaul. Aku bukannya acuh pada Siwon tapi beginilah aku.

"Ngh..." Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mulai merasa gelisah, kulirik jam digital yang berada diatas meja nakas samping ranjang tempatku terbaring sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Sudah beberapa malam aku selalu begini, terbangun tanpa sebab ditengah malam dan mulai merasa gelisah serta menginginkan sesuatu. Mungkinkah ini yang namanya mengidam?

Kulirik Siwon yang tidur mengunakan futon disamping ranjangku, sejak aku tinggal bersamanya kami belum pernah tidur seranjang lagi, aku selalu tidur diatas ranjang dan dia mengelar futon disisi ranjang. Sebenarnya ranjang Siwon cukup luas untuk kami tiduri bersama tapi aku tak pernah menawarinya tidur disampingku, aku tak mau dia berfikir aku mengodanya. Aku tak akan melarangnya kalau dia ingin tidur disampingku tapi dia juga tak pernah melakukannya.

"Siwon!" Panggilku pelan, dia tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Siwon!" Panggilku lagi, masih tak ada tanggapan. Dia nyenyak sekali, entah apa yang sedang di mimpikannya. Aku turun dari atas ranjang, aku tak bisa tidur lagi aku rasa aku sedang mengidam, aku sedang ingin makan tteokbokki saat ini dan aku ingin Siwon keluar membelikannya.

"Siwon Bangun." Kugoyangkan tubuhnya perlahan berharap Siwon segera bangun.

"Eugh..." Siwon hanya merubah posisinya dan kembali tertidur.

"Yack! Bangun!" Seruku sedikit kesal, ia membuka sedikit matanya.

"Tidurlah lagi ini masih malam." Ucap Siwon seperti orang yang sedang ngelindur, ia menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan kembali tertidur memunggungiku.

"Siwon aku lapar, aku ingin makan tteokboki." Ucapku sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya terus agar ia segera bangun dan tak kembali tertidur.

"Eugh... Jangan ganggu aku." Tolak Siwon, aku semakin kesal dengan kasar kutarik selimutnya.

"Aku lapar!" Seru tegas, Siwon mengeluh kesal.

"Yack! Kau tahu ini sudah tengah malam lewat Kibum, aku mengantuk dan sangat lelah, aku baru saja tidur jadi jangan ganggu aku. Kembalilah keatas ranjangmu dan tidur." Suruhnya seraya menatapku sebentar lalu kembali menyamankan dirinya. Aku menatap kesal padanya.

"Bangun! Aku ingin makan tteokbeokkie." Seruku mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan kencang.

"YACK! AKU LELAH KIBUM, BERHENTI MENGANGGUKU DAN KEMBALI KEATAS RANJANGMU! JANGAN KARENA KAU SEDANG HAMIL KAU JADI BETINGKAH SESUKAMU TANPA MEMIKIRKAN ORANG LAIN!" Bentak Siwon tiba-tiba, Kibum terlihat sangat terkejut hingga ia terdiam tak bisa membalas perkataan Siwon. Siwon menatap Kibum kesal sesaat lalu memunggunginya dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Kibum yang terdiam perlahan mulai meneteskan air matanya. Kibum menangis dalam diam dan kembali naik keatas ranjangnya, membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Siwon dan menutup tubuhnya juga dengan selimut.

"Kalau kau tak mau kau tak perlu membentakku seperti itu." Ucap Kibum pelan bahkan tak terdengar oleh Siwon sambil mengelus perutnya yang terasa sedikit sakit, mungkin bayinya tahu kalau ia tengah menangis akibat sang appa. Kibum menangis dalam diam, sesekali ia terdengan sesengukan tapi Siwon tak menghiraukannya mungkin Siwon sudah kembali terlelap didalam mimpinya. Kibum terus menangis hingga bantalnya basah oleh air mata dan ia mulai lelah hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur lagi.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 2 Agustus 2013, 08.09 PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Because of You.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon, 22th.

Kim Kibum, 20th.

Other Cast:

All Uke Super Junior

Jung Yunho

Chap: 2

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little hurt, M-Preg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Kibum hamil setelah melakukan one night stand bersama Siwon. Mereka mulai tinggal bersama dan mencoba menjadi orangtua yang sempurna bagi calon anak mereka tapi bisakah mereka terus bersama selama cinta tak ada diantara keduanya?

_o0o_

Seperti biasa pagi ini Siwon membuatkan sarapan pagi dan segelas susu hangat untuk dirinya dan Kibum. Siwon selalu makan lebih awal dari Kibum bukan karena ia tak ingin sarapan bersama tapi karena Kibum hanya makan sedikit dan dia butuh banyak tenaga dipagi hari, Kibum suka meninggalkannya kalau ia masih tetap dimeja makan disaat Kibum selesai sarapan padahal Siwon selalu ingin mengantar Kibum ke kampusnya.

"Ah! Kau sudah selesai mandi Bummie. Kemari makan sarapanmu," Seru Siwon pada Kibum yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar mereka dengan dandanan rapi seperti biasa. Kibum tampak tak menghiraukan panggilan Siwon, ia bahkan enggan menatap kearah appa dari anaknya itu, "Kau mau kemana? Cepat sarapan dulu!" Seru Siwon lagi karena Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah beranjak pergi.

"Kibum!" Panggil Siwon yang sudah beranjak dari meja makan mengejar Kibum, "Kau kenapa? Sarapan dulu." Seru Siwon lagi pada Kibum yang tengah memasang sepatunya.

"Aku tak lapar." Balas Kibum ketus dan dingin, Siwon menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon seolah-olah dia sudah lupa dengan perbuatannya semalam pada Kibum. Kibum tak menyahut Siwon, ia langsung beranjak begitu saja keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Bummie tunggu!" Cegat Siwon seraya menahan pergelangan kiri Kibum.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Tolak Kibum yang dengan kasar menangkis tangan Siwon dari lengannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon heran, Kibum tak menjawab ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Siwon, "Tunggu aku, kita berangkat ke kampus seperti biasa." Seru Siwon yang kembali menahan Kibum.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Balas Kibum ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon menuruni tangga. Melihat Kibum meninggalkannya dengan cepat Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah mengambil semua barang-barangnya, memasang sepatu dengan cepat lalu keluar dengan sepedanya mengejar Kibum yang ternyata sudah keburu masuk ke dalam bus umum yang menuju kampus mereka. Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan menlihat Kibum pergi tanpa dirinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia? Pagi-pagi mood-nya sudah buruk saja." Seru Siwon pelan seraya mengayuh sepedanya dengan lambat.

"Omo! Jangan bilang..." Siwon menghentikan sepedanya dengan tiba-tiba membuat beberapa orang menatap heran padanya. Siwon mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam pada Kibum, pantas saja Kibum marah pagi ini semua memang kesalahannya. Siwon dengan cepat mengayuh sepedanya, ia ingin menemui Kibum dulu di kampusnya dan meminta maaf sebelum pergi kekampusnya sendiri.

_o0o_

Perjalanan dari rumah Siwon kekampus Kibum memakan waktu sepuluh menit mengunakan bus, sesampainya dikampus ia dapat melihat sosok Siwon disana menunggunya. Siwon datang lebih awal dari Kibum karena ia mengunakan jalan pintas yang lebih cepat.

"Bummie!" Panggil Siwon yang turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri Kibum. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat berniat menghindari Siwon, dia masih sangat kesal pada Siwon, "Bummie!" Panggil Siwon lagi mencegah Kibum, Kibum menangkis tangan Siwon lalu berlari masuk kedalam gedung kampusnya tanpa menatap kearah Siwon yang terus memanggilnya.

"Bertengkar dengan suami?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kibum yang mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Kibum tak menjawab.

"Kau datang tanpa Siwon dan Siwon menunggumu didepan." Seru Ryeowook, salah satu sahabat Kibum.

"Kau juga menghindarinya saat ia menghampirimu." Sambung Eunhyuk penasaran, ia dan beberapa teman lainnya duduk mengitari Kibum berusaha mengintrogasi sahabat mereka tadi.

"Kibum Gege benar-benar bertengkar dengan Siwon Gege?" Tanya Henry namja keturunan China dan namja paling muda diantara mereka. Kibum mulai merasa risih saat teman-temannya menatap penuh rasa penasaran pada dirinya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Leeteuk ulang karena Kibum tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menanggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"Bertengkar kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menatap Kibum penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil." Balas Kibum yang sedikit malas membalas pertanyaan teman-temannya tadi.

"Kau saja yang bodoh Bummie!" Seru Heechul ketus, Kibum menatap Heechul bertanya, "Seharusnya dari awal kau memilih Zhoumi yang jelas-jelas menyukaimu bukan memilih namja bodoh itu. Dilihat dari mana pun Zhoumi jauh lebih unggul dari suamimu itu. Kalau kau bersama Zhoumi pasti kau jauh lebih bahagia dari pada bersama Siwon. Setidaknya Zhoumi itu kaya, kau tak perlu naik sepeda ke kampus, Zhoumi pasti akan mengantarmu dengan mobilnya setiap hari." Seru Heechul yang memang kurang menyukai hubungan Kibum dengan Siwon.

"Yack! Kibum itu bukan dirimu Chullie, Kibum tentu saja lebih mengutamakan cinta dari pada harta bukan sepertimu." Balas Leeteuk yang kurang suka dengan cara bicara Heechul yang terus memojokkan Kibum setelah mereka tahu kalau Kibum menolak cinta Zhoumi dan lebih memilih bersama Siwon dan bahkan kini Kibum tengah mengandung anak dari Siwon.

"Tak perlu sok lugu, semua orang membutuhkan uang dan akan bahagia kalau memiliki mereka." Balas Heechul santai.

"Tapi kita juga membutuhkan cinta." Balas Sungmin yang diangguki Ryeowook dan Henry.

"Dan harta tak bisa membeli cinta." Sambung Leeteuk yang lagi-lagi diangguki Ryeowook dan Henry.

"Harta yang banyak hanya akan membuat kau bukan dirimu yang sesungguhnya." Tambah Eunhyuk, Heechul mengendus pelan, ia malas berususan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya lagi kalau sudah diserang secara beramai-ramai seperti ini.

Disaat sahabat-sahabatnya tengah berargumentasi Kibum sibuk terdiam memikirkan hubungannya dengan Siwon. 'Cinta, Huh? Andai saja kalau kami memang bersama karena cinta bukan karena bayi ini. Pasti aku merasa lebih diharapkan.' Seru Kibum dalam hati seraya tersenyum masam meratapi kehidupannya yang benar-benar berubah setelah ia hamil.

_o0o_

Hari ini jadwal kuliah Siwon sedikit padat dari hari-hari sebelumnya, saat ia selesai kuliah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kibum sudah tak ada dikampusnya saat Siwon ingin menjemput Kibum, Siwon mengira Kibum sudah pulang lebih awal tapi ketika ia sampai di rumah ia tak menemukan Kibum disana. Akhirnya Siwon mencoba mencari Kibum ditempat sepupunya Jaejoong yang mengelola sebuah cafe tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Tumben kau datang kemari sendirian? Dimana Kibum?" Tanya Yunho, Jung Yunho suami dari sepupu cantiknya. Mendengar pertanyaan Yunho membuat Siwon yakin kalau Kibum tak datang ke cafe Jaejoong.

"Bersama teman-temannya... mungkin." Jawab Siwon seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya didekat meja Yunho.

"Mungkin?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Jaejoong dimana, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada didapur, ia harus menyelesaikan pesanan dari pelangan," Balas Yunho setelah meminta salah satu pegawainya membawakan mereka minuman, "Mau kupanggilkan Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tak perlu, aku tak mau menganggunya yang tengah sibuk-sibuknya." Balas Siwon santai, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya dan tak jadi menyuruh pegawainya memanggilkan sang istri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kuhitung sudah tiga kali kau menghela nafas sejak duduk didepanku." Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Tak apa-apa." Balas Siwon berbohong.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kibum bukan?" Tanya Yunho lagi, Siwon dengan cepat menatap suami sepupunya tadi seraya bertanya dalam hati apa dia bisa ditebak semudah itu kalau saat ini tengah bermasalah dengan Kibum? "Bingo! Tebakanku benar bukan. Ayo ceritakan ada apa dengan kalian." Desak Yunho, Siwon menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

"Kami bertengkar dan dia sudah menghindariku sejak pagi. Bahkan dia tak ada dirumah sejak tadi dan saat aku menghubunginya ia tak menjawabnya sama sekali." Cerita Siwon, Yunho mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Kalian bertengkar kenapa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Semalam aku membentaknya," Balas Siwon, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Dia membangunkanku tengah malam disaat aku kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk. Dia membangunkanku hanya untuk memintaku membelikannya tteokbeokie." Sambung Siwon, setelah mendengar cerita Siwon, Yunho malah tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa hyung malah tertawa? Aku benar-benar kesal padanya semalam, dia tak tahu apa kalau aku kelelahan." Gerutu Siwon kesal tapi Yunho masih tertawa.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa Wonnie? Sepertinya kau harus banyak-banyak baca buku dan bertanya pada pria berpengalaman yang sudah punya anak," Balas Yunho membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, "Kalau Bummie meminta yang aneh-aneh apa lagi ditengah malam itu wajar karena dia tengah hamil, itu namanya mengidam." Jelas Yunho.

"Mengidam?!" Ucap Siwon.

"Ne, kau tak merasa menjadi suami dan appa yang sesungguhnya kalau istrimu tak mengidam. Itu kebahagian dan penderitaan tersendiri untuk kita Wonnie. Mengesalkan memang tapi kurasa itu masih tak seimbang dengan penderitaan para istri yang harus mengalami morning sickness dan membawa calon anak kita didalam tubuhnya selama berbulan-bulan. Mereka jauh lebih tersiksa jadi tak ada salahnya bukan kalau mereka bermanja pada kita walau hanya sedikit dan itu membuat kita tersiksa." Jelas Yunho dewasa, Siwon terdiam memikirkan perkataan Yunho.

"Kau sama saja sepertiku dulu saat Jaejoong mengandung Changmin, anak pertama kami. Aku sering kesal dan membentaknya, awalnya kupikir dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan karena kau tahu sendiri Jaejoong mengandung Changmin diusia 17 tahun. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi tak sepantasnya aku membentak Jaejoong. Dan saat Jaejoong mengandung Key anak kedua kami, aku sudah terbiasa." Cerita Yunho yang terlihat bahagia mengenang masa-masa awal ia dan Jaejoong membangun rumah tangga mereka diusia yang bisa dikatakan terlalu muda karena Jaejoong masih berusia 17 tahun dan belum lulus SMA sedangkan dirinya baru 20 tahun.

"Sebaiknya kau segera berbaikan dengan Bummie, Wonnie. Tak baik membiarkan calon ibu muda sepertinya terlalu stress karena itu bisa mempengaruhi kandungannya." Ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ne hyung, gomawo karena sudah menjelaskan semua padaku. Aku akan segera meminta maaf pada Kibum." Ucap Siwon yang tampak ingin segera pergi.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ne, aku harus mencari Kibum dia belum pulang dan hari semakin gelap." Balas Siwon.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan menyuruh Jaejoong membuatkan makanan untuk Kibum dan dirimu." Ucap Yunho.

"Tak usah hyung, aku tak mau membuat Jaejoong repot." Balas Siwon tak enak.

"Tak apa-apa, tunggulah sebentar." Suruh Yunho, sebenarnya Siwon mau menolak lagi tapi Yunho sudah meninggalkannya menemui Jaejoong didapur, mau tak mau akhirnya Siwon menunggu seraya memikirkan dimana kini Kibum berada.

_o0o_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam saat Kibum sampai di rumah. Siwon sudah menunggunya sejak tadi sore dengan perasaan tak tenang apa lagi Kibum tak pernah mengangkat panggilan dari Siwon.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang tampak enggan menjawab, "Kau dari mana?" Tanya Siwon lembut, ia tak ingin membuat Kibum merasa tak nyaman kalau ia mengunakan nada tinggi lagi.

"Bummie..."

"Bukan urusanmu aku dari mana, aku punya kakiku sendiri yang bisa membawaku kemana pun aku mau." Jawab Kibum ketus, Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan mencoba bersabar.

"Kau pasti belum makan malam, segeralah mandi dan aku akan menghangatkan makanannya. Tadi aku ketempat Jaejoong dan dia membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

"Aku tak lapar, aku sudah makan bersama teman-temanku tadi. Aku lelah, mau langsung tidur saja jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi karena aku tak anak pernah menganggumu lagi." Balas Kibum dingin lalu segera masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Siwon yang terlihat sedih menatap punggungnya.

"Kau masih marah, hum?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

_o0o_

Keesokan harinya Kibum masih bersikap dingin pada Siwon, ia tetap tak mau sarapan bersama Siwon dan memilih pergi ke kampus seorang diri walau Siwon sudah merayunya. Saat pulang dari kampus pun Kibum tak mau pulang bersama Siwon dan parahnya Kibum lagi-lagi tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Siwon tak bisa mencari Kibum hari ini karena ia ada jadwal part-time job tak seperti kemarin dan saat Siwon pulang malam harinya Kibum pun belum ada di rumah membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Bummie kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Siwon saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka, Kibum tampak mengacuhkannya, "Kemarilah makan dulu." Ajak Siwon yang tanpa meminta izin langsung menarik tangan Kibum agar mengikutinya.

"Hari ini aku mendapatkan uang part-time jobku dan aku membelikanmu sup daging, bukankah kau menyukainya. Ayo cepat makan." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis dan mendorong tubuh Kibum agar duduk di kursi.

"Aku sudah makan." Jawab Kibum yang kembali beranjak meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menatap kearah Siwon.

"Bummie!" Siwon mengengam lengan Kibum memintanya agar tak pergi begitu saja, "Aku minta maaf! Tolong maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah karena telah membentakmu malam itu. Kumohon jangan bersikap dingin padaku." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap wajah Siwon dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Lepaskan!" Dengan kasar Kibum menangkis tangan Siwon dilengannya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku bukan?" Tanya Siwon lagi penuh harapan, Kibum menatap Siwon sesaat dan tatapan Kibum sangat sulit untuk dibaca Siwon. Kibum terlalu dingin padanya dan semakin terasa dingin saat mereka bertengkar.

"Dengar! Aku tak pernah memintamu membelikanku sup daging atau hal lain. Aku hanya pernah meminta padamu sekali tapi kau malah membentakku." Ucap Kibum dengan nada dinginnya, Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan, ia tahu ia yang salah karena tak peka dengan keadaan Kibum yang sedang berbadan dua. Siwon merasa ia calon ayah yang gagal kalau sudah begini jadinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang salah." Ucap Siwon menyesal, Kibum mengendus kesal.

"Kita saling jujur saja sekarang, kalau kau memang keberatan dengan anak ini kau tinggal katakan. Kau tak perlu berpura-pura menerimanya kalau hatimu sendiri tak menginginkannya. Kalau kau memang tak menginginkannya katakan saja karena aku tak akan memaksamu. Kalau kau ingin aku mengugurkan kandunganku akan kulakukan." Seru Kibum, tak ada nada bercanda dalam kalimatnya dan itu cukup membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Bummie... Aish!" Kibum meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja masuk kedalam kamar. Siwon merasa kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang, kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Pikir Siwon dalam hati sebelum ia mengikuti Kibum masuk kedalam kamar mereka, "Bummie apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon heran saat melihat Kibum memasukkan semua pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Menyingkir!" Seru Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh dari kopernya lalu mengambil baju-bajunya yang dikeluarkan Siwon lagi dari dalam koper.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau mengemas barang-barangmu, kembalikan mereka ketempatnya lagi Kibum," Seru Siwon yang mengeluarkan paksa semua pakaian Kibum dari dalam kopernya lalu menatanya kembali didalam lemari. Kibum tak membalas perkataan Siwon, ia segera menutup kopernya dan tak memperdulikan lagi beberapa pakaiannya yang kembali kedalam lemari lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar, "KIBUM! AKU TAK MENGIJINKANMU PERGI KEMANA PUN!" Bentak Siwon lalu merebut koper yang Kibum seret.

"Kembalikan koperku! Biarkan aku kembali ke apartementku." Seru Kibum sambil berusaha meraih kopernya yang Siwon tarik masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau tak boleh pergi kemana pun." Balas Siwon tegas.

"Kau pikir kau siapa melarang-larangku?" Tanya Siwon sinis, Siwon terdiam menatap Kibum sesaat.

"Aku appa dari bayi yang kau kandung!" Balas Siwon, Kibum tertawa pelan.

"Appa dari bayiku? Kau masih bisa bilang kau appa dari bayiku? KAU MENGINGINKANNYA SAJA TIDAK TAPI KAU MASIH BERANI BILANG KAU APPA-NYA?" Bentak Kibum kesal ditatapnya Siwon penuh amarah.

"NE, AKU APPA-NYA! APPA KANDUNGNYA! DIA DARAH DAGINGKU DAN AKU MENGINGINKANNYA! Orangtua mana yang tak menginginkan anaknya sendiri Kibum? Aku bukan namja brengsek yang tak mau mengakui anaknya sendiri." Balas Siwon dengan nada tinggi pula, ia dan Kibum saling bertukar tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan mengugurkannya. Lebih baik dia tak ada jadi kita bisa kembali kekehidupan lama kita. Kau dengan kehidupanmu dan aku dengan kehidupanku. Sejak awal aku tahu semua ini salah, tak seharusnya aku masuk kedalam kehidupanmu dan kau masuk kedalam kehidupanku. Akan lebih baik kalau kita tak saling mengenal. Karena itu, aku akan mengugurkannya saja." Ucap Kibum, Siwon menatapnya tak percaya tapi tak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dari mata Kibum.

"JANGAN BICARA SEPERTI ITU BUMMIE! Kau tak boleh mengugurkannya, aku menginginkannya, dia yang sudah mempertemukan kita dan dia yang menyatukan kita. Tidakkah kau mengiginkannya juga?" Tanya Siwon seraya menatap Kibum lurus tepat kematanya dan menyentuhkan kedua tangannya dibahu Kibum, "Bummie?" Kibum melepaskan kedua tangan Siwon dengan perlahan.

"Aku... Aku tak menginginkannya." Ucap Kibum, ia tak berani menatap kearah Siwon yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan dustai hatimu, aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya." Ucap Siwon menyentuh kedua lengan Kibum.

"AKU TAK MENGINGINKANNYA! LEBIH BAIK DIA MATI SAJA!" Bentak Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon sedikit menjauhinya.

PLLAAAKKKK!

Kibum terdiam begitu pula Siwon. Pipi kiri Kibum terasa memanas dan perlahan memerah tepat dimana tadi Siwon menamparnya. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu ini pertama kali Siwon menamparnya atau mengunakan kekerasan pada Kibum padahal selama ini Kibum tak pernah melakukannya pada Siwon. Perlahan setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir membanjiri kedua pipi Kibum, Kibum mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang dan menangis tanpa suara. Tak tahukan Siwon kalau ia tersakiti? Bukan hanya hati saja lagi yang sakit tapi kini fisiknya pun terasa sakit.

"Bummie..." Ucap Siwon pelan, ia tak tahu kenapa tangannya bisa dengan ringan melayang dan mendarat tepat dipipi mulus Kibum yang sekarang terlihat memerah dan dibanjiri air mata, tercetak jelas jejak tangannya disana, "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud memukulmu, maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan pisahkan aku darinya." Ucap Siwon yang ikut meneteskan air matanya juga. Siwon duduk berlutut di depan Kibum dan memeluk pinggang Kibum erat seolah-olah ia takut Kibum pergi meninggalkannya setelah ini dan tak akan kembali lagi.

"Kau memikirkan bayi ini tapi kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku." Ucap Kibum pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Maaf..." Balas Siwon yang masih memeluk pinggang Kibum erat dan menengelamkan wajahnya diperut Kibum yang terasa mulai membesar.

"Tak bisakah kau menginginkanku juga bukan hanya bayi ini?" Tanya Kibum, air mata semakin deras mengalir diwajahnya dan menetes hingga mengenai Siwon.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang bodoh Bummie. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, biarkan aku belajar menjadi appa yang baik untuk anak kita dan suami yang sempurna untukmu." Ucap Siwon, disekanya air mata Kibum dengan kedua ibu jarinya lalu mendekap wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Kibum memukuli tubuh Siwon berkali-kali tapi Siwon tak menghindar sedikit pun, ia membiarkan Kibum memukulinya sampai Kibum puas dan memaafkannya.

"Ne, aku memang bodoh Bummie tapi kau mau bukan memiliki pendamping hidup seorang namja bodoh sepertiku? Aku pasti sangat senang kalau namja secantik dirimu bersedia menjadi pendamping dan umma dari anak-anakku." Balas Siwon yang kembali menyeka air mata Kibum, dielusnya pipi Kibum yang tadi ditamparnya.

"Aku membencimu!" Ucap Kibum sambil memukul bahu Siwon keras.

"I Love You too." Balas Siwon lalu mengecup bibir Kibum kilat. Itu ciuman pertama yang mereka lakukan saat sadar dan mulai mengenal satu sama lain.

"Bodoh!" Kibum memukul bahu Siwon lagi.

"Kau cantik." Balas Siwon yang meraih tangan Kibum yang tadi digunakan untuk memukulnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kibum.

"Bodoh!" Kibum menarik tangannya yang digengam Siwon lalu menampar pipi kiri Siwon.

"I Love You!" Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

"I Hate You!" Balas Kibum disertai tamparan lagi dipipi kanan Siwon.

"Thanks..." Sahut Siwon, Kibum mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bodoh!" Balas Kibum.

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, nanti anak kita ikut-ikutan." Ucap Siwon sambil memasang wajah kesalnya tentu saja bukan wajah kesal yang sesungguhnya. Wajah Siwon kini malah terlihat lucu. Kibum membuang tatapannya dari Siwon tapi Siwon malah mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protes Kibum atas tindakan tiba-tiba Siwon.

"Memelukmu." Balas Siwon, dipeluknya erat tubuh Kibum seraya mengelus perut Kibum yang terasa membuncit.

"Lepaskan!" Seru Kibum sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Siwon.

"Sebentar saja," Pinta Siwon, Kibum pun membiarkan Siwon memeluknya, ia tak lagi memberontak bahkan saat Siwon menegelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk leher Kibum dan sesekali mengecupinya, geli dan terasa aneh memang tapi entah kenapa Kibum menyukainya, "Bummie, saranghae." Bisik Siwon mesra.

"Nado." Ucap Kibum berbisik, suaranya begitu pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Siwon pura-pura tak mendengarnya, Kibum mendengus kesal.

"Kau bodoh." Balas Kibum sesal, Siwon tertawa pelan lalu mengecup bibir Kibum kilat.

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh atau kucium lagi kau nanti." Ancam Siwon tegas, Kibum memutar matanya bosan.

"Bodoh!" Ucap Kibum pelan.

"Kau... Aish..." Siwon menatap Kibum tajam sebelum akhirnya ia melumat bibir Kibum dengan liar. Kibum awalnya diam saja tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai membalas lumatan Siwon, kini Kibum bahkan sudah mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Siwon dan kancing bajunya entah sejak kapan terlepas semua. Salahkan saja Siwon yang sejak tadi meraba tubuhnya selama mereka berciuman panas.

_o0o_The End _o0o_

Date: 2 Agustus 2013, 07.46 PM.


End file.
